


Ear

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek listens.





	Ear

He wasn’t sure when it happened. When Derek Hale suddenly became his confidant. All he knew was that when he was in trouble or had something on his mind, Derek was around to listen. He wasn’t sure who that said more about, and he was too afraid to think about it for too long.

Stiles slumped in his car seat, ignoring Derek’s intense stare. He always looked at him. Waiting. He knew that when Stiles called, it meant that he needed someone to listen. Not to talk, necessarily. Derek wasn’t a good talker, but he was a good listener. A waiting ear, as his Grandpa would put it.

And just like that, Stiles was telling Derek about his Grandpa - “I was named after him, you know?” - and all the memories he should have, but only knew because of old stories from his mum. He talked about how much he loved to cook, even though he wasn’t good at it. About how much he fell in love with baseball when he had immigrated to America, and how that was the reason his dad was able to get on his good side. If Stilinski men knew anything, it was baseball and impressing older, Polish relatives.

Derek laughed. “He sounds nice,” he said.

Stiles sniffed. “He was,” he said, wiping at his suddenly damp face. It was strange. He hadn’t cried that much when his Grandpa had died, but now whenever he talked about him, he couldn’t help himself. “What about your Grandpa?”

Derek shifted in his seat. “My Grandfather died just after Laura was born. Nana said I looked like him though. Except he had an underbite,” he said. “She would tell me that...even though he wasn’t there when I was born, that he loved me and my little sister just as much as he loved Laura. It always made me feel better about not knowing him,”

“Your Grandma sounds nice, too,”

“She was,” Derek smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this story. Please tell me what you think in the comments below.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
